peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 October 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-10-02 ;Comments *Show is broadcast from Peel Acres. *After playing the PJ Harvey song, JP comments, 'She remains a goddess, of course'. As if to prove it, he plays 35 seconds of the track again by mistake. He also speculates that 'Crawl Home' might be released as a single (it was released soon after). *After playing Sonny Boy Williamson, he regrets that the LP copy he has is damaged: A listener later offers to give him another if he dedicates a record. Which he proceeds to do. *The Four Seasons track is played to answer a listener's query. The same listener requests some Cinerama (also satisfied). *In replying to a listener's e-mail, he is unusually forthright on the subject of the Festive Fifty:'' "I think about it most of the year round, really, and try to work out how I can get out of doing it!...Last year's Festive Fifty, I didn't enjoy it because I knew, although obviously I couldn't identify the records that were affected in this way, but there was a lot of kind of exhortation on the Internet and stuff to vote for certain tracks...The Festive Fifty, in kind of showbiz and in terms of record sales and the record industry, means absolutely bugger all, and it's a pity that people try and rig it, but I mean I've been aware of the fact that people have done on previous occasions: so every year, I think to myself, "Let's not bother to do it this year", and then somebody comes along and says, 'Oh, you've got to do it'."'' *The track from The Way We Live (ie Tractor) is played to mark the forthcoming Dandelion Records event in Shrewsbury this weekend (see also 01 October 2003). Sessions *Soledad Brothers, #2 (rpt). Recorded 2003-05-12. First broadcast 25 June 2003. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Belle And Sebastian: Step Into My Office, Baby (LP - Dear Catastrophe Waitress) Rough Trade *Luke Vibert: Freak Time Baby (LP - JosepH) Warp *Desert Sessions feat. PJ Harvey: Crawl Home (LP - Desert Sessions 9 & 10) Ipecac/Rekords Rekords :Plays same track again by mistake (Wrong Track Moment) *Soledad Brothers: Bring It On Home (Peel Session) *Sonny Boy Williamson: Bring It On Home (LP - Folk Festival Of The Blues) Argo *Bounty Killer: Mr Wuk More (7") Massive B *Distophia: Joanne (Mini LP - Soda Lake) Necessary *Omen: Walking In the Air (12") Go Mental *Inhume: Prelude To Human Containment (LP - In For The Kill) Osmose Productions *Longstone: Cherry Blossom Shines On Unmelted Snow (LP - Seasons) Ochre *Bing Crosby: What Do I Care, It's Home (Brunswick) (Pig's Big 78) *Cinerama: Don't Touch That Dial (CD single) Scopitones *Frankie Valli And The Four Seasons: December, 1963 (Oh, What A Night) (LP - Who Loves You) Warner/Curb *Simpleton and Remarc: Unity (Remarc Remix) (Compilation LP - Sound Murderer) Planet Mu *ballboy: Welcome To Växjö (LP - The Sash My Father Wore And Other Stories) SL *Soledad Brothers: Handle Song (Peel Session) *Maher Shalal Hash Baz: Pelican Of Wilderness (LP - Blues Du Jour) Geographic *Dave Clarke feat. Chicks On Speed: She's In Parties (LP - Devil's Advocate) Skint *Spazm 151: Blown Away (LP - Spazm 151) Busted Heads :Starts playing the LP track 'Green Eyed Loco-Man' instead of the intended. (Wrong Track Moment) *Fall: Theme From Sparta F.C. (LP - The New Fall LP, Formerly Country On The Click) Action *Four Tet: She Moves She (LP - Rounds) Domino *The Way We Live: King Dick II (LP - A Candle For Judith) Ozit Morpheus *Soledad Brothers: Ben's Idea (Peel Session) *Unique: Higher Levels (12") Reformed Recordings *Little Richard: Ooh My Soul (?) Specialty :JP: "Let me tell you that in 1958, that came out of your radio like that thing out of John Hurt's chest in the Alien." *Undertones: Touch (LP - Get What You Need) Sanctuary *Picture Center: Thoughts On The Walk From Eastbourne (LP - Our True Intent Is All For Your Delight) North American Recordings *S.H.L.A.G.: Emergency (12") Hazchem *Soledad Brothers: Cage That Tiger (Peel Session) *Subjex: Funkynightmare (7") Planet Mu File ;Name *a) John_Peel_2003-10-02.mp3 *b) 20031002-2300.mp3 *c) John_Peel_20031002.mp3 ;Length *01:58:03 *c) 2:00:30 ;Other *a) is a low quality audio stream rip at 80 kbps. *b) is 128 kbps. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List user bbrbr57 for providing this. *c) 128 kbps. ;Available *a) John Peel Torrent Compilation 14 of 17 (2003) *b) John Peel 2003-09 *c) mooo Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment